


All correct and proper, or, a journal from the times of isolation

by SrebrnaFH



Series: Srebrna's Sherlock Oneshots [24]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: COVID-19, Diary/Journal, Established Johnlock, Isolation, Traces of a promise of Mystrade, background Johnlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23235133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH
Summary: Mycroft self-quarantines just in case and makes entries in his (very secret) journal.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson (background)
Series: Srebrna's Sherlock Oneshots [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1356124
Comments: 23
Kudos: 72
Collections: Isolated Johnlock Collection





	All correct and proper, or, a journal from the times of isolation

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as second part/companion for "Social isolation makes sense (but not from people you live with already)".
> 
> [Chinese translation.](https://alone391.lofter.com/post/1ead0cee_1c8e6da4f)

Day 1:

Called doctor Watson to ensure Sherlock is staying indoors. He can be so irresponsible when it comes to his health. Hopefully doctor Watson will prevent him from risking exposure.

Working from home is unexpectedly pleasant, if less immediately rewarding than direct contact with people. Will have to review the idea for future use.

Might have been more honest regarding my feelings about the situation than ever before with John. He seemed surprised by my candour.

Day 2:

Doctor Watson had invaded my flat 'to check on me'. Have gracefully agreed, since that idiot in the Home Office on Saturday had been shaking everyone's hands and the chain of contagion might have actually included me at some point. Must commend doctor Watson for his efficiency. Seems I'm not showing any direct symptoms, but should anyway remain under observation.

Sherlock apparently fascinated by some samples he collected and staying safely at home. His immune system is not compromised, as such, but weakened enough to be a concern. Doctor Watson promised he would take good care of him.

Day 3:

Considering practicing the home office more often. Can see real difference in the results, despite lack of some of my office resources. Anthea remaining in phone contact and is still mobile, so I'm sending her on errands.

Ordered takeaway for dinner but seriously considered whether I want to risk it. In the end, stored the containers in the refrigerator and decided to heat them up tomorrow, to allow all the viruses to die off, should there be any.

Ate cold dinner and considered my next steps.

Day 4:

An ambulance drove in front of my windows today. It's not a very common sight. Must have been dispatched to one of the townhouses down the lane. Virus or some more common affliction?

Doctor Watson came by again, bringing some supplies "in case I got locked in without". Much obliged, even thought I had most of what he brought in my pantry already. Still, he offered a quick check-up and I agreed. Apparently still am healthy.

Anthea brought me documents to sign. Had to leave them in the hall for four hours, according to the medical advice, although at this point who knows if I'm a carrier or she is. Probably outside of the pandemic situation, this working from home thing would be much more effective.

Day 5:

Sherlock is following my advice and picking some of the older cases. He had flooded my mailbox with remarks about the last two cases I've sent him. Seems to not be dealing well with being cooped up at home.

Unexpected visit from inspector Lestrade. He claimed he was checking on me as art of his civic duties, but the way he stammered about it made it rather obvious what his intentions were. I told him not to give in to Sherlock's blackmail and to resist my brother's suggestions. I didn't know grown men could blush like that. Most interesting.

Day 6:

Doctor Watson came by again, fresh from the clinic and strongly smelling of disinfectants. Has explained the added safety procedures and the new tests supposedly developed in Ireland. I shared my hopes for the public quarantine being called for soon, but unfortunately that self-centered, mushy-brained...

Must not mention the Prime Minister in my notes again.

Doctor Watson shares my option on the topic already anyway.

Day 7:

I don't think I'm developing any symptoms, but I'd need a professional to be perfectly sure. Will wait until tomorrow for doctor Watson to come by. His attentions are much more preferable to these of my normal physician.

Sherlock still flooding my e-mail with suggestions. Obviously restless.

Inspector Lestrade visited shortly. Asked him to drop off some of his cold cases at Sherlock's, to make use of that pent-up energy. He might get some unexpected benefits from my brother having no other outlet for his energies.

Day 8:

Doctor Watson declared me 'as healthy as he can say' without any tests on hand. Left a handful of medicines that he ordered me to take - including vitamin D, apparently, since I have been at home for a week now. Should have considered that aspect myself, but then, I have a proof that having a doctor in the family is occasionally beneficial, for the times someone questions my brother's choice.

Sherlock has uncovered some dark family secret of one of the current MPs. Am seriously considering letting my brother leak them to the press, if it makes the man shut up about immigrants and foreigners flooding our system with viruses and bugs. Apparently some think that viruses are just as racist as they are and only use foreigners for transport.

Day 9:

Inspector Lestrade dropped by on his way to work, looking as tired as any policeman working in a city under invisible siege does. There are people in the force that have tested positive, so he and his colleagues are more and more stretched, while the crime rate is not abating at all. He shared some of the humorous pictures his sergeant has collected from all over the world - including one depicting a note from local county sheriff asking the town criminals to kindly desist from any activity until after the pandemic. Must admit they were entertaining, if in a slightly dark fashion.

Anthea dropped off another package of documents and several reports regarding the everyday workings in the office. There is a growing number of people who sequester themselves in their homes, if their function allows for it. Signed off on all the paid leaves and home offices that came up, we need the employees to remain healthy. There will be more than enough work to go around once the country is through this mess.

Day 10:

Elevated temperature. Doctor Watson checked my vitals, but he declared me still safe, most probably suffering due to anxiety and usual congestion of the upper respiratory tract, but he took a sample for testing and promised to get it processed.

Sherlock's e-mails nearly gleeful, despite the fact that Doctor Watson had apparently confiscated some of his samples. He seems to have found some more scandalous material on yet another member of Her Majesty's Faithful Commons. By the end of this epidemic we may actually have enough material to hold sway over both the ruling and the opposition parties, no matter which they are at that moment. I am allowing him free hand in this investigation, as long as he keeps the results between the two - or rather three (since I don't believe John is unconscious of any of it) - of us.

Day 11:

Temperature normal, vitals steady. I've made use of the medicine organiser John had left for me and set up doses along the day. Makes me feel positively ancient, but at least I have a clear picture of my daily plan around the medicine.

Inspector Lestrade showed up with a cup of coffee from his favourite coffee shop, "Guaranteed not to be coughed up, the whole staff is wearing masks and gloves and there is always at least one copper hanging around, watching them," as he said. Although my coffee machine is more than effective, I admit it was a nice gesture. We sat at the kitchen table, in reasonable distance (although the coffee I just received might have been the vector of infection quite as easily) and exchanged news about my brother and the general state of spirit of the police department.

Day 12:

Temperature normal or lower than. Vitals and general outlook on life, less than positive. John has told me to stop moping around and do some physical exercise. He has also dragged me upstairs, to my roof, and told me to sit there for at least half an hour every day and "get some sun" this way. I might actually follow his advice.

As soon as he leaves, of course.

Sherlock remains gleeful, with trend to actually venomous. I'm collecting his findings for later perusal, but should it come to the parliamentary vote regarding the quarantine, at this point we may be assured of reason prevailing over the idiocy and pride.

Day 13:

Have been waiting for the Inspector to show up all morning, since it has become an unexpectedly bright moment in my daily routine to see him, but it seems the force is stretched even thinner with every day and so he could not make it all the way to Mayfair.

Sherlock's remarks about the MP who voiced his objection to schools are both surprisingly vicious and civic-oriented. Will have to check why my brother has so much interest in the education of the future of our nation.

Worried about my test results. John told me not to worry, they are in processing.

Very slow processing, apparently.

Must think about improving this in some way.

Day 14:

John has updated me on the topic of Inspector Lestrade. It seems that in addition to the department being overwhelmed by their usual worries of citizens taking each others' lives (still a strong trend despite the situation... or maybe because of it?), the inspector himself had been accidentally involved in a confrontation at a local Tesco which began with two elderly ladies coming to blows over the last can of tuna (or, possibly, cat food) and ended up with a rush of buyers emptying the shelves of non-perishables, liquid soap, frozen goods and toilet paper. That resulted in the police being called and, subsequently, some of the officers being assaulted with bags of shopping (said cans of tuna and/or cat food) by a fierce army of frail grandmothers.

Note: Must not make fun of Inspector Lestrade when he visits.

Day 15:

Seems I can keep a straight face when it comes to the suffering of DI Lestrade. He brought an offering of coffee and pastries (again, from an establishment catering mostly to the police corps, which means regular visits of one or another unit and nearly continuous oversight over the way everything is prepared) and I managed to offer appropriate level of commiseration over his blackened eye and bruised ribs. Poor man can't move easily, but due to insufficient numbers of healthy officers, although relegated to his desk, he remains on duty.

Apparently, an English grandma is a warrior one should send to the front lines, she would punch an enemy into submission with her handbag and trolley.

Lestrade seemed almost wistful when leaving. Promised to visit tomorrow, bringing some food better than what I can manage myself. Must admit, my meals had turned rather monotonous in the last days.

Looking forward to his visit, in fact. Most curious what he will come up with. Asked him to surprise me.

Day 16:

My remote efforts have finally given fruit. The official lockdown is in effect and there will be no more mass events, pub nights and other lovely occasions that gave the contagion so many chances to spread. Now we can only hope that parents will not cede the responsibility for their children upon their own parents, since the child-to-elderly is the worst direction of infection.

Have to think up some strategies of ensuring the best isolation of the generations.

Will check with John whether he has ideas for this. He has constant contact with children in the clinic, must have some experience in the solutions parents use when caring for them.

Lestrade visited after his shift today. It seems he patronises a particular Indian restaurant that he can vouch for. Madras chicken a tad bit too spicy for my taste, but roti bread done just so. Must admit, the best part of the meal was the company.

Day 17:

John reported Sherlock had been laughing at his laptop for the last half hour. He had been making his way through several layers of various officials and must have hit something especially entertaining. I am sure he will not resist sharing once he is over his first high.

Lestrade visited in the morning, shortly, to drop off coffee and a pastry. The bruising is going down, I note with satisfaction. He seemed less worn out, too.

John came by and shared the results. Seems I'm not infectious, simply my sample got queued behind so many, it was only processed yesterday. I may go back to work, if I wish to, but at the same time, he suggested I stay indoors and isolated, just in case.

"We may need you to be at your best, should the situation turn even more to shit," to quote my brother-in-law.

Day 18:

I have briefly visited the office, checking upon the safety procedures. Disinfectant is available in abundance, everyone is keeping safe distances and all non-essential personnel is working from home. I commended everyone for their appropriate behaviour and offered reduced office hours for these who can manage at least part of their work from home. The only persons staying onsite will be these with direct access to top secret documents.

On my way home, I visited the cafeteria, where the highest standards of hygiene are being overseen by the department policies, and purchased two coffees and a bag of chocolate biscuits. A visit to the NSY was in order.

It was only proper and polite to return the favour, after all.


End file.
